Athena Highter
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: meeting and joining the grey wardens


Authors note this story does not belong to me all characters except the main female Athena Highter belongs to EA Games and BioWare Athena is all my doing so this fan fiction story is based off of Dragon Age Origins and Awakening.

The Age of Dragons

"In the darkest of times there was a blight on us. See there are three domains in the world meaning three races. You have the race of man, the race of dwarves and my people the elves. Oh! Who am I you ask well I am Athena Highter of the Dalish. I am a rogue. But this is not all about me. This story I have to tell you is how I met and joined the Grey Wardens of Forelda. So here goes the story and remember this is all from memory so if I have forgotten something I would like to say sorry for the gapes in my memory I am old after all."

One day a female elf was out with her friend a male elf named Tamlan. They were hunting in the woods outside of the camp when three shemlan came close. Tamlan drew back on his bow wail the female drew her twin swords.

Then Tamlan said, " what are you shem doing here." the Shem in the lead said " we were in the cave up the way here and found this but we could not go in farther." Tamlan said "you could not get in further why not." the lead Shem said, " No we could not because there was a demon in the way." Tamlan said "a demon where is this cave at." The Shem said, " It is up the way here."

Then Tamlan looked at the female elf and said " well Athena what do you think should we let them go?" Athena said, " Kill them all." Tamlan said "that is cruel." and just as Tamlan said that Athena moved like lightening and took all three of the Shem heads off. Then Tamlan said, " Shall we check the caves out. I am intrigued by the tail the shem said." they started down the hill toward the caves and they saw a animal carcass in the path so they stepped around the dead animal with the care of ease and got to the caves when they entered the cave they were attacked by spiders and they fought them off and contenued on until the came to a door they could not open that's when Tamlan said "the skeletons are coming to life so they fought the skeletons and the door opened and then they saw the demon and got in to a fight with it. When they were do they saw a mirror and when they came close to the mirror Tamlan said "that there is something in the mirror do you see it." Athena said, "Come away for the mirror." Just then the mirror blew up with a boom and the next thing see knew when the time was up she found that she was at the tribal resting spot and when she got out of the bed she looked at the tribal leader and she said "welcome back how are you doing." Athena said "I am fine but I need a moment to think well I think I am going for a walk." the elder the said "not when a shem brought you here three days past with fever." Athena said " A shem was here I new I should not have done what I did." the elder looked at Athena and ask, " What did you do?" Athena looked at the ground and then said " I killed to shem who were in the wood and left one alive to take a message that the Shems were to stay out of our territories. I am so sorry elder I did not mean to endanger our people with my actions." The elder looked at Athena and said, "There is nothing to be sorry about we are getting ready to leave. Can you show Merrill were the cave is?" Athena looked at the elder and said, " Yes elder I can show her were the cave is." The elder the waved the girl on to get done with it and also to show the conversation was over.

Athena was on her way to be Merrill was when she decided to get some new swords so she walked over to the smith and asked if she could get two new swords. Then she walked to be Merrill was and told her she was to take her to the caves and show her the mirror is. After they talked for a minute and then they were ready to leave for the caves. As they were walking they came a crossed a couple of monsters that attacked them so Athena drew her twin blades and returned the attack when she saw that the were staying out of her reach so she reached for her bow and drew the arrow back in two shots killing both of them at the same time. When the fight was done they went on to the cave were they had to fight some more until they finally got to the cave with mirror as they came up to the mirror they saw a shem standing there and asked what he was doing here and what were the monsters they killed were. The shem said "first my name is Duncan of the Grey Wardens and those were Darkspawn you were fighting and the sick elf looks better. But for now I must get rid of this mirror or more of the Darkspawn will come out of it." and with that said he took his sword and smashed it in to the mirror and shattered it then turning back to the two female elves he said I need to talk to the elder and tell her what I found out about the mirror. So I will see you back your camp site." and with that said he left as they got back to camp the elder said she needed to talk to Athena. As Athena and the Elder were talking Duncan came up to them and gave his report and said to the elf that the only way to stop the affects of the Darkspawn blood was to become a Grey Warden. The elder said she agreed that I would take my place as the elf in the Grey Wardens so I got my things together to leave and get the sending of the life time my people said their good byes to me and the Duncan and I traveled north to the Ruins of Ostagar. As we came in to the camp we were met be King Kalian of Forelda Duncan looked at the King and said " We did not expect a royal welcome." The Duncan looked at Athena and said "Athena meet King Kalian of Forelda." Kalian looked at the Dalish Elf and then said " A Dalish never had the pleaser of meeting one from the Dales I am pleased to meet you so you're the recruit Duncan sent word of." Athena with hate in her eyes looked at the King and said " No a fence but I don't like to talk to you shemlan after you took most of the elves as slaves." and then said no more to the King.

Dragon Age is an EA Games and BioWare product. Athena Highter is all my doing. This fan fiction story is based off of Dragon Age Origins and Awakening.

I have had fun writing it and hope you have just as much fun reading it as it was to work on it now the reason there are not much in the way of details on the surrounding is that I believe it is the right of the reader to try and picture it with the mind as they put on the shoes of Athena and follow her in her journey through Forelda. Thank you for the time and there will be more to the story for those who want I will give the name of chapter two which is called The Joining.


End file.
